Acceptance
by Schittlez
Summary: AU. Tokyo: a city where humans and demons live among each other, with hatred. One person is both, trying to find a place where he belongs. ::On hiatus::


Acceptance

Chapter 1

"Mutt!"

"Scoundrel!"

"You don't belong here!"

"A demon's a demon! Full or Half! Get out of here and never come back!"

*~~~~~~~~*

The six-year old ran with all the strength his stubby legs could muster from his body. The cold rain was harsh on his skin as he struggled to run faster. He could hear them. He could hear the insults, even though the source was a mile away. The violent winds shot wet daggers, aiming at his eyes, as the storm clouds rumbled above him. He darted around the corner like a flash of light.

As he rounded it, he pressed his back hard against the freezing, concrete wall with all of his might as if he were trying to fuse with it. Dirt entangled in his hair, his clothes torn and tattered as scars were strewn across every piece of revealed flesh. His chest heaved up and down as he struggled to catch his breath.

He stood for a second of eternity. Time had seemed to stand still as he waited… waited for the angry mob that was pursuing him. He cautiously leaned over to the side and poked his head around the corner, his eyes wandering down the street, searching for any sign of them. He received none, his body easing off the wall as his nerves relaxed just enough to bring his senses back to normal. He had to remain on guard, though.

The young boy sighed as he turned away from the entrance of the alley and walked deeper through it, into the darker corners of the city. Figures of all shapes and sizes stared holes through him. Old hags, malnourished children and malevolent adolescents all gazed at him with hatred. Bonfires within the trashcans were concealed underneath various doorway porches, protected from the rain. Those same flames began to cast the most eerie glow upon the people's worn faces. Not even the lowest human class accepted him.

What did he do to deserve this? Why did it have to come to this?!

*~~~~~~~~*

__

"Mother?"

"Run!"

"But…"

"Just run!"

Flames fought to enter the room. He could see their red malice shining through his window. The young child didn't know what to do. He couldn't just abandon her. Confusion took over as he stared in horror. He curled up into a tiny ball as he retreated to a dark corner of the room where the angry men were unable to see him. His mind forced him to watch… watch them drag his mother away as she kicked and screamed for her life.

Tears fought their way to the rims of his eyelids and burned them

. like the fires that threatened to burn his house. He had to do something. He couldn't just run away. He could never forgive himself for acting like such a coward. He had to help her.

He fled from his room, tears trailing down his cheeks, resembling the trail of blood that led through the dark hallways of the night, towards the front door. Wooden beams, engulfed in flames fell at his feet. Following the trail, he stood in shock, witnessing the horrific sight. They were torturing his mother. The same men that set their house on fire were killing his mother.

"Worthless wench!"

"Dirty blood!"

"How dare you betray us!"

"You don't deserve to be called a human!"

The child heard every obscene and foul word that was called out towards his mother.

"Stop it! Stop hurting my mother!"

The horde of humans, clad with heavy sticks and kitchen knives, immediately halted and turned to notice a small boy standing in the doorway of the shrine. The men stared at him with the most malicious hatred imaginable. The child coward and retreated with a step back, but he jumped forward when yet another beam fell behind him. The surprise caught him off guard as he tripped and landed on the cold grass. Through the spaces between their legs, he saw her… his beautiful mother. Her form laid lifelessly on the grass.

The men looked at him. His golden piercing eyes, his canine ears, his silver hair. He was one of them.

"He's her son! Get him."

Before he could even pull himself up, the mob of men were already on top of him. He didn't know what to think. Such a small mind could hardly comprehend why people would act in such a manner. He cried out in pain as he felt the first strike. Blood began to trickle from his temple where the wooden weapon had struck him.

Knife attacks soon followed, the young boy engulfed by the assault. His mind went numb, not registering some of the pain. It hurt too much. At such a young age, he was experiencing the ultimate form of terror. He struggled to get up, pleading to be with his mother. He could still see her dying form, a good twenty feet away from him. His blood boiled at the sight of her slain body as a chill raced up his spine and sparked an unknown nerve. His own mind confused him, struggling to find balance between his normal form and this newfound one.

A low growl erupted from his esophagus as his eyes started to glow with the color of blood. With an unknown power, he raised a hand and grasped tightly onto the collar of a man's shirt. With ease, he hurled the man through the air. The human let out a blood-curdling scream right before he connected to the outside wall of the shrine. He died instantly.

The other males stepped back from the enraged boy. Taking the opportunity, the young child struggled to push his feeble body off the ground, panting uncontrollably. His mind fought to be brought back to normal, forcing his eyes to return to their amber hue. He shook furiously, not knowing to what he just did.

"You see! I told you they were no good! Look what he did and he's only a child!"

The man's outburst sent the rest of the mob crazy with anger. They shouted in agreement and started to pursue the boy once more. The child cried in fear and ran for dear life, never looking back…

*~~~~~~~~*

"…mother…" the young child cried as he leaned his forehead against the fence of the alley, separating him from civilization and all hopes of living a normal life. His tiny fingers clasped tightly to the metal coils as he struggled for air, his sobs becoming uncontrollable. He collapsed to the ground, on his knees, his hands pressed against the cold, glass-infested gravel. The blood from his gaping wounds poured onto the ground, sliding down his arms and legs. The rain fell like buckets, not caring if he froze to death. He pulled his head up to the sky, wishing his cries would race through the storm clouds and reach the gods. Maybe then, they would bring his mother back…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"MOTHER!!"

…

Breaths escaped his throat as if they were imprisoned, fighting to break free. His lungs and heart began to beat frantically against his ribcage, panicking inside him.

__

'Breathe… just breathe…'

Inuyasha struggled to stop the pounding headache that forced to surface. The intensity of the vision made every sweaty muscle of his body ache. It was so vivid, as if it happened only yesterday. His clammy palm ran through his silver locks as he rubbed his scalp, shaking himself back into full consciousness.

Pulling his head up, he took a glance at the battery-powered clock that was embedded in the padded wall. 7:29 a.m. 'Great,' he mumbled. 'Time to put up with these sons of bitches again.'

On cue, he heard the clang of hundreds of keys coming down the hallway. His exceptional hearing picked up the dull conversation that the guards were having. Sex, bars and hatred towards demons. Inuyasha's canine ear twitched as the last statement made his blood boil. He could hear every word, every sound. The keys entering the keyhole, twisting torturously slow. The lock unlatched, the doorknob was beginning to twist.

Inuyasha slowly rose from his metal coiled bed that stood against the white wall. A dirty mattress rested on the frame and a single, worn blanket was thrown against the adjacent wall.

He cringed when he witnessed the door slowly creak open. He hated this routine. Even when he cooperated, they did it. Five guards armed with clubs and stun guns. They began to pursue him, but Inuyasha wouldn't let them have him without a fight.

The five men pounced on top of him, sending hundreds of volts of electricity through his nervous system. Then they began to strike him with their metallic weapons. Inuyasha howled in pain as he fought to free one of his arms. With a quick swipe he managed to slit the skin of one of the guard's arm. Then, with a forceful kick, his foot connected with the temple of another man. One of the guards retreated; as he stood back, he brought out a syringe needle and a tiny, glass jar, filled with a pink chemical. Injecting the needle into the small bottle, he drew enough tranquilizer liquid into the needle to knock out an elephant in five seconds.

The other men tried desperately to control the hanyou, but Inuyasha proved to be a formidable foe. The man who had retreated entered the fight once more, poking Inuyasha in the neck. Inuyasha shot up in surprise and struck the man who injected the needle. The man flew back against the padded wall, knocked unconscious. The other men ceased fighting and stood back, watching the drug take over Inuyasha's actions.

Inuyasha struggled to fight the tranquilizers. His eyes began to water as his growls began to slur. He felt his knees trying to give into gravity, but he wouldn't allow it. He wobbled around the room, trying to regain balance, before collapsing to the ground. His eyelids weighed a ton as they slowly began to close, leaving Inuyasha in a world of darkness.

"Despicable demon!" One guards spat out as he wiped off the crimson liquid dripping from his temple. "I wish we could kill him!"

"You know our orders! Dr. Higurashi would not allow it."

"I don't care. He doesn't deserve to live!"

"You will stand down, guard!" A female voice called out.

The five men turned to witness a black-haired woman with a white coat draped over her shoulders. She looked sternly at the low-level security. Two men, dressed in military attire, stood on each side of her. Rifles lay at their sides; their stares were as cold as ice.

"Dr. Higurashi," one of the men gulped. "We are sorry for disrespecting you."

"You should be," she snapped. "I study these specimens. I do not torture them!"

"He attacked us first!" another guard called out.

"Really? Well, from what we saw, it was the other way around. Know your position, guard, or I will have you thrown out!"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Now, pick up your friend and take him to the emergency ward. My men will take care of the hanyou."

The five members of security agreed as they lifted their comrade off the ground, carrying him out of the room. The female doctor signaled her soldiers to retrieve the patient. With distant looks and their minds focused on the task at hand, they grabbed hold of the silver-haired figure, carrying him to the confinement room.

*~~~~~~~~~*

AN: Here I am, yet again… writing another story. I don't know what's with all the sadness and morbid scenes. I think 'Imaginary Friends' is getting to me.

Anyways, you know the routine. Review if you'd like to. I don't care if you love it to the point of obsession or hate it to the point of sending it to hell. Just let me know what you honestly think, k?


End file.
